


The Decoy

by jillrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillrose/pseuds/jillrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper McLean asks her best friend, Annabeth Chase, to hit on her new boyfriend to 'test' him. Things don't go as planned, and everyone gets more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Everyone! Enjoy!

"I think he's cheating on me."

Annabeth looked up from unpacking her bag to look down at her watch. Not even an hour of getting settled in and her friend is already pulling her in to the drama. It's not like she wasn't expecting it, of course. It's more like she would have liked to at least have a full twenty-four hours before the talk of drama.

Maybe drama talk is just Piper's way of catching up.

Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase had been childhood friends. They only separated when college hit and while Piper, and their mutual best friend, Jason Grace, went off to NYU, Annabeth chose to attend school in California. They use to talk every single day, then monthly check-ins and promises to meet up soon. Their junior years, they barely spoke at all until Annabeth called to tell her that she'd be moving to New York, and attending NYU. Piper was ecstatic! Her best friend was coming back, and they'd all be reunited!

Annabeth really hadn't told anyone why she was transferring schools and moving back. But it's her secret, and she wants to keep it that way. She's a private person. Piper and Jason would understand that, right? She'll tell them when she's ready.

The only downside Annabeth has is that she'll have to make new friends. At least the school year hasn't started yet so she has time to make friends before the first official day.

"It's just weird, you know? I just have this feeling that he's not being faithful and I know that it's true."

Annabeth sighed, turning her attention back to her bag and unpacking it. Piper fell on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Annabeth was too busy missing her best friend, that she forgot about the one thing that always bothered her. Piper was insecure, and Annabeth had no idea why. Piper is beautiful, smart, and funny!

"Why don't you just straight up ask him? Or, if you don't trust him, why not break up with him?" it was an obvious solution, really.

"I don't want to break up with him because I really do want to be with him." Piper sighed, dropping her hands to her stomach, her eyes focused on the ceiling "I also don't want to scare him off with stupid trust issues. Girls practically bow at his feet. He's in a band and a swimmer. I don't want to tell him that I'm scared he's not being faithful, and then him turn around and take one of the girls that drools over him."

"I understand where you're coming from, but, if you really want to get to the bottom of it, you have to talk to him. Who is this guy, anyways?"

Piper smiled "He's good friends with Jason. They're roommates."

Annabeth frowned at that. She couldn't begin to imagine how Jason felt. The poor guy had been head over heels in love with Piper for as long as she can remember. And the only person who doesn't seem to notice, is Piper herself. The fact that she's dating his roommate probably tore him apart. She made a mental note to go see him as soon as she was all unpacked.

"So, I'm guessing I'll be meeting this mysterious boyfriend soon? Maybe I can sense his feelings."

Piper sat up, a nervous look on her face. She stared down at her hands, twiddling her fingers, a nervous habit Annabeth noticed back in high school "Actually, Annie, I was hoping.."

Annabeth froze, a pile of clothes half out of her suitcase before she dropped them back in "Piper..." she started with a warning tone.

"I know, trust me, I know. It's stupid to ask, but -"

"This isn't high school anymore, Pipes."

Piper rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to the bed beside her and giving her friend the best puppy dog eyes she could muster "It works like a charm though!"

"Piper."

"Please, Annabeth! I just want to see how he would react to the hot new girl making a move on him. It's not like he knows your my best friend! Will he act like a committed boyfriend, or a douche bag?"

Annabeth threw her head back and groaned.

There had been times back in high school when Piper would start dating a crush. It would be some guy she has "liked for forever", and when he finally starts liking her back or asks her out, she panics. Her trust issues kicked in and she would need some reassurance that the guy was the real thing and not just playing her. It had started by just asking Annabeth to flirt with one guy to see how the reacted. When Annabeth would make the move, leaning in to kiss them, they'd either kiss her back and be history, or push her away. Piper found it was the easiest route to making sure her boyfriends were faithful, and eventually ended up asking Annabeth to do it for every single one of them.

What did Piper do for the three years they were apart?

Annabeth didn't like thinking about those times. They were young and dumb. It wasn't healthy for Piper to deal with her insecurities like that, and Annabeth had told her that many times. Annabeth had hated the reputation it had gotten her in high school, and she had vowed after leaving, to never ever doing that again.

"There are better ways to deal with this, Piper."

"I know, I know. But some of the best relationships I've had are the ones that I could see the commitment with when they turned you down. It makes me feel better! You're hot. If they don't go for you, they won't go for anyone while dating me!"

"Do you realize how messed up that is?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Since when are you so judgmental? What happened to Annabeth Chase?!"

Annabeth sighed. She hadn't realized at all that she wasn't acting like Annabeth Chase from high school. It's been three years! Had Piper really expected her to come back and be the same girl? People change.

"I'm sorry, Pipes." Annabeth apologized with a frown "I'll do this thing one more time. But you have to promise me you will never ask me to do this again. Ever."

Piper jumped up, throwing her arms around Annabeth and pressing a kiss to her cheek "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise!"

Annabeth laughed, wiping her cheek with her hand and pushing her friend away "So what's the plan? What do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to give him attention. Just try and make some moves on him. He doesn't know yet that we're friends, and I doubt he'll know we tell each other everything."

Annabeth snorted. She can't remember the last important thing she had told Piper. It's been two years since she's shared anything remotely personal with her friend. At this point in time, they don't know much about each others lives at all. They'll always be best friends, though. Nothing could come between them. Annabeth just knows they'll regain their old connection.

Annabeth nodded "Will Jason find it strange that I'm hitting on your man?"

Piper shook her head "Don't do it in front of Jason! Simple as that."

"Speaking of Jason, I should probably go see him."

"Perfect! You'll also meet the boyfriend. I think he's there, anyways."

Annabeth nodded before yawning, lifting her arms above her head to stretch "I think I'll take a nap first."

Piper smiled, throwing her arms around her friend again "I'm just so glad to have you here! I've missed you so much!"

Annabeth hugged her back this time, and she couldn't stop the smile "I missed you, too, Pipes. I'm hoping this year will be great." Piper nodded, heading towards the door that leads to the living room and kitchen "Oh! And Piper?" Piper turned and looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow "What's this mystery boyfriends name?"

Piper laughed "It's Percy."


	2. Chapter Two

Annabeth walked up the two flights of stairs to get to Jason's apartment. The only thing she could hear was the sound of loud music blasting, and she smiled. Jason had always been one to blast his music as loud as he could. And since Percy is in a band, he probably has no problem with it. They most likely bonded over their love for loud music. She knocked, unsurprised to find that it probably couldn't be heard. Her hand hovered over the doorknob before she thought he's my best friend, he won't mind! And opening the door.

It was a typical male apartment, and just how she figured it would look. A mess. Clothes everywhere, a sink full of dishes, and she's almost sure that if she opened that box of pizza there would still be some in it.

From the corner of her eye she saw someone. He was standing in one of the two bedrooms, his back turned, messing with his phone. He was wearing a baseball cap, backwards just like Jason always did. He hadn't even heard her come in because of the music.

She smiled, making her way to the guy – hopefully Jason – in the bedroom, and throwing her hands over his eyes "Guess who."

The guy, that she now knows is not Jason, stiffened up "Well, it's not Piper."

Annabeth yanked her hands away, taking in his face when he turned around. She quickly smiled "Oh Gods, I'm sorry. I thought you were Jason."

Annabeth tilted her head. Percy wasn't what she was expecting. Piper had always dated people like Jason. Blonde, blue eyed, athletic. This guy didn't look a thing like that. The black hair, green eyes. He even has a lip ring! He was… Good looking. Kudos to Piper!

"It was the hat, wasn't it?"

Annabeth nodded, smiling "It was definitely the hat."

Percy took the hat off and looked it over "It's Jason's. I just took it from him." he reached over and turned the music down before turning back to Annabeth "I'm guessing you're the friend he's been going on about. I have to admit, you're a lot better looking than he described. I'm Percy."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but wonder how Jason had described her. He wasn't always the best at that "Annabeth. You're dating Piper, right?" Percy nodded and Annabeth had to remind herself that she's on a mission "You're way better looking than I thought you would be."

"Annabeth!"

She spun around on her heel, smiling when she saw her friend and rushed over to throw her arms around him in a hug "I've missed you!"

Jason picked her up in a hug "Welcome back to New York, Annie!"

Annabeth groaned. Both Piper and Jason know how much the nickname bothers her, but they use it anyways. She hit his shoulder until he put her down with a laugh "I hope you know I'm expecting some dinner and a tour around this place. This campus is huge!" she could still feel Percy's eyes on her so she turned and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile "You better come, too."

Jason nodded in agreement, walking towards his room to grab some things "Yeah! Annabeth is great. Tag along with us!"

ΩΩΩ

When Annabeth got back to her apartment that night, Piper was relaxed on the couch watching some movie on her phone. She quickly paused it and leaned over the back of the couch to see her friend "So? How did it go? Was their apartment a mess as usual?"

Annabeth crinkled her nose in disgust but nodded "It was gross. I don't even want to go back." she fell on the couch and looked at Piper "I met Percy. He's a looker. Definitely not what I was expecting. You did good!"

"I know!" Piper sighed, leaning back "It's why I need you to do this for me. To make sure he's good and loyal."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head "Piper."

"Okay! So, today he's seen you. And if he doesn't think you're attractive, then he's blind." Annabeth purposely chose not to tell Piper how he had said about her being 'better looking than described'. She probably wouldn't take that well "Now all you have to do is get to know him, become his friend, flirt… We need to know if he knows where the lines are."

And Annabeth did just that. In the beginning, she would head to Jason and Percy's apartment to hang out with the both of them. By the time she was there with just Percy, it wasn't weird to be alone with him.

ΩΩΩ

"What are you watching?" Annabeth asked as she let herself in to the boy's apartment and sitting next to Percy on the couch.

He shrugged, remote in his hand "Some college swim meet."

Annabeth frowned, eying the remote before looking back at his face "You swim. Do you really need to watch it, too?"

"Yes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She thought about grabbing the remote and changing the channel. That wouldn't do any good, though. She chose to look around instead, trying to think of anything to get him talking so she can act. Her eyes landed on the pile of dishes in the sink. Her nose wrinkled "I'm going to stop coming over if you guys don't start cleaning the dishes."

Percy glared at the dishes like they offended him "We can't have that, now can we?"

And that's how they found themselves standing at the sink, doing the dishes. Annabeth felt more than relieved that at least one mess would be cleaned up in this apartment. She gives it a week. Percy was standing next to her, drying the dishes and putting them away as she scrubbed.

Percy walked past her, resting a hand on the small of her back as he reached to put a bowl away. Annabeth turned to say something, pausing only when she realized how close their faces were. Their eyes connected in that way they always do, and it was usually innocent. Until Annabeth realized if she moved just right she could kiss him.

Annabeth moved to the side, looking down at their feet with a frown. That was the perfect opportunity and she had to go and get all nervous. Way to go, Annabeth. She cleared her throat, turning back towards the sink "Sorry. So, when we first met you said Jason described me." he hummed to let her know he was listening "What exactly did he say?"

At the question, Percy laughed. Annabeth liked the sound a little too much "Tan girl with crazy blonde curls and crazy eyes. So, you didn't sound too great. Crazy eyes is a bad thing."

Annabeth frowned "I don't have crazy eyes."

Percy shook his head "Your eyes are pretty. Unique. Different. That's how he should have phrased it, but… You know Jason."

"Yeah. He's not the best at describing anything. So, dishes? I want to get this done."

ΩΩΩ

"Can you let Percy in? I'm almost done getting ready!"

Annabeth sighed, pushing herself off the couch and heading to the door. How long have Percy and Piper been dating? Why doesn't he have a key yet? She pulled the door open, raising an eyebrow "Why don't you have a key?"

"That's a great question." Percy glanced towards Piper's room "I guess she isn't ready for me to see her not 'prettied up'. Which I don't understand. She doesn't need to be extra petty around me." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Annabeth shrugged, walking back towards the couch and turning her attention back to the TV. She looked over at Percy when he sat down next to her "Piper is naturally gorgeous. She shouldn't have to 'extra' pretty herself. I'll lecture her later."

Percy looked Annabeth over. She hadn't planned on doing anything or seeing anyone. She had decided to just stay in her sweatpants and tank-top all day and just be lazy for once. It's not often that Annabeth Chase is lazy. He gave her a smile when she met his eye "Then again, not everyone can make such a pretty hobo like you do, Annabeth."

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply before snapping it shut. Was that flirting? Is he flirting with her while is girlfriend is just in the other room? Annabeth shook her head, act on it, she told herself. She smiled "Don't say things like that or I'm just going to have to kidnap you for myself."

"I don't think Piper would like that too much."

Annabeth waved her hand around "She can deal. Right, Pipes?"

Piper walked up to them, a smile on her face. Her best friend and boyfriend. Bonding. Piper nodded, holding her hand out for Percy "Right. You ready?"

He nodded once, grabbing her hand and standing "I've been ready. I was just waiting on you." she smiled at him. He turned to Annabeth "I'll see you whenever I bring her back."

Annabeth waved them off. Peace and quiet. That's all she really wanted for one night, and she would be happy. She couldn't help but think about how Jason must be feeling. Was he upstairs? Was he upset that Piper was going out with his roommate? The guy she now knows is his best friend? She feels bad. When Jason is upset all she wants to do is give him a hug.

With that thought, she fell asleep on the couch.

Annabeth was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She groaned, reaching towards the table and checking the time. Two A.M? Who is knocking on the door at two a.m? She really hoped it wasn't some drunk creep. They knocked again and she stood "I'm coming, I'm coming."

She wouldn't admit that it scared her just a little bit. Most people are sleeping by now. Everyone knows that. Her hands were definitely not shaking because of some stranger at the door. Nightmares are a real thing, and she hates them. The nightmare and having someone knock on the door both have her a little on edge.

Annabeth pulled the door open and was shocked, but also happy, to see Percy and Piper. An unconscious Piper. She quickly stepped out of the way "Gods, what happened?"

"Well," he started towards Piper's room, Annabeth right behind him "after dinner we went to some party that our friend was having. She drank a little too much."

Annabeth opened the door to Piper's room before walking back to the couch. It was far too dark for her liking. Especially after that dream. She quickly turned the TV on, sighing and pulling the blanket she had been using around her. She didn't even hear Percy walk up behind her "You okay?"

She jumped, turning to look at him "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Percy walked around the couch, sitting next to her and frowning. She hated more than anything that he could practically see right through her "Did I scare you?"

Annabeth snorted "Yeah, right. I was having a nightmare. So I could really thank you."

"Oh." Percy nodded like he understood. He probably did, for all she knows "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope. Not at all. I don't want to risk the nightmare becoming real. Usually if I talk about them, they show up from their hiding spots." Percy raised an eyebrow and Annabeth sighed. She glanced around nervously, as if she could spot those creatures "You know… Eight legs.. Ugly.. Terrifying."

"Spi-" Annabeth's glare made him snap his mouth shut "You're scared of them?"

"Extremely. They frequent my dreams."

Percy nodded in understanding. He leaned back, making himself comfortable and crossing his arms "Let me distract you until you fall asleep." Annabeth didn't even protest. She didn't have the energy to "Tell me more about yourself. Why you're scared of those things. What you're going to school for. Your family."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile when she started talking. Percy was nice. He was a genuinely nice guy. He was fun to talk. He was funny. She would admit, her best friend is lucky to have found someone like this. Annabeth found herself talking to him until they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

"Annabeth, come with us! It'll be fun!" Piper leaned over the back of the couch, giving her friend her best puppy dog eyes she could muster "We'll introduce you to some friends and you'll be set for when school starts!"

Annabeth waved her friend off, holding the book up that she was currently reading "I don't do parties, you know that. I'm perfectly fine with making my own friends and staying in tonight."

"It's the last night of our summer break, Annie. Some of us have classes starting tomorow, and you haven't even tested him yet. Tonight would be perfect!"

Annabeth sighed. Piper was right, though. She had been pushing away her decoy duties the past few weeks. She was also right that tonight would be perfect. Annabeth could drink and play it off that she was too drunk to think straight. Piper is convinced that Annabeth and Percy's friendship is based solely based on the intent to test Percy. She's completely oblivious to the fact that the two are actually friends. Annabeth is almost wanting to back out of being a decoy so she won't have to ruin her friendship with Percy.

Annabeth took a deep breath. She can do this. She can drunkenly throw herself at Percy and end this whole thing. She already knows what's going to happen. He's loyal. Piper has no reason to not trust the guy.

"Fine." Annabeth stood from the couch, setting her book on the table "I'll ride with Jason. We'll meet you and Percy there."

"You're the best!"

ΩΩΩ

Annabeth stepped out of Jason's car, looking at the big house that was in front of her that overlooks the beach. She can hear the people near and in the water, drunk and yelling. Having fun. She can already see the fire going, and the group of people surrounding it. Is it bad that she feels nervous? She had only taken a few steps in the house and eyes were turned to the new girl walking in with Jason Grace.

She knew Jason was popular, being the quarterback and all that. She really hadn't been expecting the looks she would be getting from some of the girls.

"Jason!" Annabeth and Jason both turned at the sound of his name. A girl with caramel colored hair was walking over to them, a smile on her face. She pulled Jason in for a hug before turning to Annabeth "Hi! Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Annabeth, this is Calypso."

The girl, Calypso, mouthed Annabeth's name before her smile returned "Oh! You're the girl Jason and Piper always talk about! It's so nice to meet you, please call me Callie or Cal, or whatever you want to. I don't mind, really."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, looking to Jason who only shrugged. The girl was nice. She had to be one of the nicest people Annabeth has ever met. Besides Jason, of course. The guy doesn't have a mean bone in him. Annabeth returned Calypso's smile "Yeah, I guess that's me. It's nice to meet you, too!"

Jason set his hand on Annabeth's lower back, pushing her forward "Hey, hunt down Piper and introduce Annabeth to everyone."

"You've got it!"

The next thing Annabeth knew, Calypso was gently grabbing her arm and pulling her in to the crowd of people. She learned that Calypso talks a lot. The girl is an open book. She told Annabeth all about how she's a cheerleader, she met Jason through Leo, and then jumped in to how Leo is some guy that she has a crush on but don't tell anyone. Annabeth snorted. She could get along with this girl. Annabeth is sure she could deal with how much she talks.

"Piper! Look who I've got!"

Piper, and a few other people Annabeth didn't recognize, turned around to look at them. Calypso may be use to the attention, but Annabeth hated it. Piper smiled and walked over to them "I'm so glad you're here! I thought you were going to dip out."

Annabeth waved her hand, rolling her eyes "I wouldn't do that. Jason and I just walked through the door and then I met Calypso."

Piper pulled her forward, giving the other girls smiles "Guys, this is my best friend, Annabeth! Annabeth, these are some of the girls. Hazel, Silena, Clarisse, and Drew."

Annabeth had felt like she was there for hours. She stuck with Piper, talking with some of the girls and getting to know them. They weren't too bad. Something about Clarisse and Drew bothered her, and she already knew they were two people she would be staying clear of. Silena and Hazel were her kind of people, though. She wouldn't mind hanging out with them.

She was talking to Hazel when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see Piper or even Jason standing there. It was a guy she didn't recognize, though. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes shining and she could smell the alcohol. She raised an eyebrow at him, pushing his hand off her "Can I help you?"

"I'm almost sad that Jason didn't introduce us." Annabeth frowned at that, crossing her arms "My name is Luke. And, you're Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I've heard about you from Jason. You sound like a cool person."

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head "Well, that's good to know I guess. But, if you will excuse me, I have to go find someone."

Before Luke could say anything else, Annabeth was out of sight. She made her way to the kitchen and decided having at least one drink wouldn't be bad. She needed to find Percy. Where would he be? She sipped on her drink as she thought about where he would be. Piper was in the living room with Jason, but as her eyes glanced around, she didn't see him. Maybe he was outside? He did mention was that he loves the water and beaches. She refilled her drink, and stepped towards the back door.

She was only stopped when two guys got in her way. They smiled at her, telling her she hadn't had enough to drink. As much as she wanted to argue with them, they were right. If she was going to hit on Percy, she'd need all she could get… And that's how she found herself taking shots with Connor and Travis Stoll.

By the time she finally made it out to the beach, you could say Annabeth was drunk. She was drunk just enough to do her job, and remember the next day. The Stoll brothers had given her another cup for good luck and pushed her out the door. She was happily swinging her shoes in her hand and taking small sips, occasionally tripping over her own feet.

She found Percy by the water, just like she thought he would be.

"Percy!"

He jumped, turning to her and letting a smile fall to his lips "Annabeth." she stumbled over to him, laughing at herself when she almost fell over. He raised an eyebrow at her "Are you drunk?"

Annabeth snorted, shaking her head as she took another sip "No! Never. I don't get drunk."

Percy laughed nervously, reaching out and gently taking the cup from her hands "I think you need to cut yourself off now."

"I'm fine, Percy." she tilted her head, a lazy smile falling to her lips as she looked Percy over "Not as fine as some of us here, but I'm fine."

"What?"

Percy's eyes were wide. There was no way that Annabeth was hitting on him. She just meant it in a… Friendly way. Or maybe she was talking about some of the other guys at the party. Or maybe she was just too drunk to keep her mouth shut.

Annabeth stepped forward, letting an arm slip around his waist "You know what I'm trying to say, Percy. You're attractive."

Percy looked down at her. She was staring up at him, her eyes wide and she looked nervous. He let his hand rest gently on her shoulder, wanting to push her away but also… Not wanting to "Annabeth..."

"No talking. Please." she took a deep breath. The final push.

She got on her toes and leaned in, watching as his eyes fell to her lips. She felt… Something. And that's bad. She shouldn't feel anything for her best friends boyfriend. Just when she thought Percy was about to kiss her, he shook his head, pushing her away "What the fuck?"

Annabeth knew this was going to happen. She knew Percy wasn't one to cheat. It didn't stop her from feeling rejected and embarrassed "I..." she started, biting her lip "I'm sorry, Percy." she whispered, looking to the ground.

Percy stepped forward, his hand reaching out for her "Annabeth, what's..."

Annabeth quickly stepped away from him "I'm so sorry." she said again, weakly, before leaving behind a Percy with confusion and a little regret masking his face.

Annabeth shook her head at herself. Why did she let herself get caught up in this again? Why is it hurting? Why is she having to hold back tears? She knew what she had signed up for, and she had known that he was a good guy. She shouldn't be hurting. That's her best friends boyfriend!

She bumped in to someone on the way back in to the kitchen and went to apologize before seeing that it was Piper. She put on her best poker face "He pushed me away, Pipes." she did her best not to let it show how much it hurt.

Annabeth saw the relief and happiness that took over her friends face. She threw her arms around Annabeth "Thank you! You're seriously the best friend I could ever ask for!"

Annabeth nodded and watched Piper walk past her towards the beach. Probably to find Percy.

Annabeth glanced around until her eyes landed on one of the Stoll brothers. She walked over, demanding that he give her a stronger drink than anything that's in the kitchen. Travis, she thinks it is, smiled before leading her away.

By the time Percy and Piper made their way back in to the house, Annabeth was pressed up against someone. Luke. She had sought him out after Travis gave her a glass of the strongest liquor he had, and she was more than happy to drink away her feelings. Luke's lips were on her neck, and his hands were in places she wouldn't allow if she were sober.

She heard people talking about how lucky Luke was to be getting the new girl so fast. The hot new girl. Annabeth was too gone to realize that this is not the first impression that she had wanted to give people. She caught the look on Percy's face from across the room as he watched her with this guy.

It should have given her pleasure to see how he looked. But the room was spinning and she wasn't sure if she was dancing, or if Luke was just holding her up. Before she knew it, she heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell!" Jason was shoving passed people to get to her. And she did not like the look on his face.

Percy was pulling her away from Luke, as Jason pushed him away. She could only barely hear him yelling things. Jason was too nice to be doing things like that! He was just protective of her. And if the room wasn't spinning enough, Percy was picking her up and yelling at people to get out of his way and that the show is over.

Definitely not how she planned her night to go.


	4. Chapter Four

Annabeth felt like someone had smashed ten bottles over her head. Her head was pounding when she finally opened her eyes. The sun hit her face and she groaned, pulling the blanket over her head to try and drown out the light.

"Ah, the princess is awake."

Annabeth pushed the blanket away, looking over to where the sound of the voice was to see Piper "Shut the blinds!" she begged, bringing the blanket back over her face.

Piper laughed, "This is one reason why you don't get hammered."

"Rich coming from you." Annabeth sat up, raising an eyebrow at her friend "If I'm recalling correctly, your boyfriend had to carry you in a few nights ago." she grumbled, accepting the mug of coffee her friend was holding out to her.

"Hey! He also had to carry your ass in last night!"

Annabeth felt the pang of regret recalling the events of the night before, "I'm not going to lie… I don't remember how I got in bed. Or changing my clothes." she tugged at the shirt she was now wearing before groaning "I wish I could forget how we left."

She clutched her forehead in pain. The way she was dancing with that guy she barely knew, the crowd watching… Great first impression, Chase.

Piper shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed "Yeah, it was scene, wasn't it? Jason wasn't happy."

Oh no. Jason. She hadn't stopped thinking about what she had done the previous night to even think about how Jason would be feeling. The guy was practically a brother to her! She frowned, eyes wide "Jason probably hates me."

"It doesn't help at all that Luke is on the football team with Jason." Annabeth groaned as she slid down her headboard and back in to the comfort of her blanket "Shit happens, Annie. It'll blow over soon. Jason will forgive you!"

Annabeth flipped onto her stomach. She needed to go back to sleep. She dug her arms under her pillow. She wanted to be back in sleep land where she doesn't have to see an angry Jason face.

Falling asleep again bought her a few more hours, but she couldn't avoid the situation forever. She found herself walking up to the familiar door, and knocking sheepishly. Of course there wasn't an answer, and of course the door was unlocked like always, so Annabeth made her way inside the apartment. She found Jason sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up at her when she walked in, raised an eyebrow, but went back to eating his cereal.

Annabeth sighed, "Anything but the silent treatment, please!" she slumped onto the stool across the counter from where he was standing "I messed up and I made a scene and I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened."

Lucky for her, Jason wasn't someone who had the willpower to ignore those he loves. Jason Grace also wasn't known to hold his tongue "You're allowed to do as you please, Annie. I love having you here! It just bothers me more than anything about the impression people must be making about you. I want nothing more than to break people's jaws who are thinking anything about you right now. Also, side note, I don't think anyone could stomach seeing someone they consider a sister grinding on some guy."

Okay, so, Annabeth wasn't expecting a speech. She knows full well when she's drunk that she tends to do some stupid things. She was expecting a Jason speech at some point during the year… She just wasn't expecting it so early on.

Annabeth nodded, "I.. I'm just so sorry for last night. It was my first introduction to the campus and the people, and it just ended up such a scene, and I'm sorry. Trust me… No one is as embarrassed as I am about it."

Jason nodded "I don't think I have ever heard you apologize some much in one sentence. It was a scene, wasn't it?"

"Don't get use to it." she rolled her eyes with a slight smile "But, yeah… Tad bit."

"But, apology accepted. All is well. Peace has been made." he smiled at her as he put his bowl in the overflowing sink and grabbing his keys "That is, only if you wash the dishes as a peace offering." he added quickly with a smirk.

Annabeth slammed her hand on the counter before pointing towards the sink "I just washed all your dishes! How are you two boys so messy?" she made her way around the counter to the sink, giving him a nudge with her hip "But anything to be forgiven."

"Awesome! Alright. I have plans with Reyna before class. I expect those dishes to be clean when I get back!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and waved him off "See you later, Annie."

"Okay, I will leave the door safely unlocked when I leave." she called after him with a shake of her head.

She was working on the pile and mentally cursing Jason and Percy for being two of the most messiest people she had ever met when one of them walked in to the kitchen. She was struggling to tilt the plates and reach the shelf when she felt Percy walk up behind her, taking the plates out of her hands and easily putting them on the shelf. She glanced at him, mumbled a thanks, and tried to get around him but he stopped her with a hand on the counter, cornering her "Annabeth, we need to talk."

Annabeth swallowed, trying to look everywhere but at him. Shit. She hadn't thought this through. She figured Percy was at class! She could have sworn Piper said he had an early class. Why is he back? She took a deep breath "Percy. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I know I shouldn't have gotten so drunk or out of hand. Piper told me you had to carry me out, but honestly, last night is such a blur I don't remember much. It was one heck of a bad impression, and I'm sorry I made a scene for you three as well."

Percy looked confused. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned "You don't remember what happened last night?"

Of course I remember, she thought to herself. She shrugged "I remember going there, drinking.. And then it's fuzzy. I don't remember much about the end of the party or how I got home. The pounding hangover is a nice reminder of the amount I drank though."

He took a step away from her and his hand left the counter, so she quickly took the opportunity to get out of the corner he had her in. She grabbed a wipe to clean something. Anything to avoid looking at him.

"Oh."

"Why? Was it worse than Piper and Jason said?" she asked, faking a laugh "It couldn't have been."

"Why were you dancing with Luke?" Percy asked, and she could see his muscles tense up out of the corner of her eye.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know. I couldn't even remember his name until Piper told me this morning." she admitted sheepishly "Hopefully he was single and I won't have an angry girlfriend out to get me." she tried to tease.

Percy didn't laugh, and even though he didn't seem convinced about her lack of memory, he let it go. Annabeth could almost feel relief wash over when she was able to make her getaway.

She has hope that things will be fine. They can get over the events of the night before as just a drunken mishap – which Annabeth is pretending she doesn't remember. She'll do anything not to feel ashamed about that.

ΩΩΩ

It was a couple of days later. Classes had started and thankfully, college wasn't like high school. Annabeth didn't have to worry about a hallway full of gossip. It was like nothing ever happened, and she was okay with that. There were a few people who would whisper as she walked in to her smaller classes, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Overall, things were fine. The only big change were her interactions with Percy. She avoided being alone with him. She didn't want another awkward elephant in the room deal again.

Piper, Percy, Jason, and Annabeth were sitting around in the living room of Piper and Annabeth's place. They had called the guys over for a move and dinner night, knowing they all lived mostly off fast food. It was a nice change to have an actual home cooked meal. Piper and Annabeth had headed to the grocery store earlier to prepare. Annabeth made part, and Piper made the other part. They were spoiling the boys.

The only deal being, since the girls cooked, they also got to choose the movie.

They had chosen a romantic comedy on purpose, and by the time it ended, the boys sighed in relief. Jason stretched his arms over his head "That was the dumbest movie ever."

Percy nodded in agreement "These movies are always the same. They meet, drama, they make up, drama, they fall in love, probably more drama, they fix things. The end. It's a complete waste of half an hour to watch. It always happens in the corniest way. You girls are sappy."

"As opposed to your action movies? Those are all the same, too." Piper countered with a raised brow.

"You know who the main guy is. He's going to kill all the bad guys in one shot each. Yet, throughout almost two hours you will see one-hundred bullets fly and main guy somehow gets away? How does he live? He shouldn't. Action movies are too unrealistic. It's a waste of two hours." Annabeth agreed.

Jason rolled his eyes "At least there is danger. The biggest drama in your sappy movies is two girls fighting for the same guy."

Piper laughed, shoving Jason "Whatever. You got a free meal out of this. Stop complaining."

Jason grinned, he grabbed her in a joking headlock on the couch "I expect many more!"

Annabeth watched the two and inwardly felt a pang of pain for her friend. Even though Jason is doing his fair share of dating, she knows his heart will always belong to Piper. And it must suck to have one of your closest friends dating her.

Percy nudged her out of her thoughts "What are you thinking about?"

Annabeth hummed "Nothing at all." she grabbed the plates off the table and headed towards the sink. Percy followed with the empty cups.

"How's your first week going?"

"It's good." she shrugged "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this place." she made small talk, but avoided his eyes.

"Annabeth, I think we really need to talk about what happened that night." he finally said "You've been avoiding me."

Annabeth felt her heart stop. No.

"Hey!" Jason called, leaning over the back of the couch to look at them "Why so serious?"

Annabeth cracked a smile towards her two friends "I was thinking about the important decision of who has dish washing duties!" she could feel Percy's eyes on her. She shoved the dirty plates in his hands "And, I think since Piper and I cooked, you two can clean!"

"Yes! I agree!" Piper grinned.

Jason groaned "That was not part of the deal, Chase."

"It is now!" Piper got off the couch, walking towards Annabeth "Come on, Annie. Let's get some sleep and let the guys deal with this mess."

Annabeth was grateful for the escape. A part of her knows she's just delaying the inevitable conversation, though.

ΩΩΩ

Annabeth was pulling on her shoes when she heard the phone ring for the third time. She huffed in annoyance, picking up the phone and saying "We're coming!" before hanging up.

"Was that Jason again?" Piper asked, staring at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair.

Annabeth nodded before standing beside her as they checked themselves. Piper had convinced her to go out with them to some club tonight. She had even gone as far as to force Annabeth into a tight dress and heels that made her legs look longer than they actually are. Annabeth hated it.

They finally grabbed their things and headed down the stairs where Percy and Jason were impatiently waiting. Jason sighed "Finally! It too you two long enough!" he glared, but Annabeth didn't miss the way his eyes grazed over Piper in hidden appreciation.

Piper dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder as they slid in the backseat "Beauty takes time, Jason." she leaned forward to peck Percy on the lips.

Annabeth felt herself redden as she remembered herself leaning forward to kiss him that night. And remembering how that night ended made her wish the floor would open and swallow her whole.

When they got to the club, they all headed towards the bar. After taking a few drinks together, the separated. Jason headed towards a group of girls who were calling to him. Piper had pulled Percy and Annabeth to the dance floor, but Annabeth was able to pull herself away to let the couple dance together as she headed towards the bar. She took a seat and was about to ask for a drink when she heard a voice speak behind her "Can I get you a drink?"

She turned to find Luke moving to sit in the stool beside her. She could feel the embarrassment come back full force as she thought of that night. She was just about to reject his offer, but he threw his hands up "I swear I'm not trying anything funny. I know I got carried away at the party, but we were both drunk. And… You're hot." Annabeth snorted at his defense "Let me buy you a drink as an apology."

Annabeth wasn't sure what this guy had to apologize for since she was the one using him to get over the feeling of rejection. But, she did feel bad for using him. She agreed to one drink and he grinned "Two shots of tequila, please." he ordered.

They took the shot together and Annabeth deflected any flirtatious attempts he made. When she realized he wasn't going to quit, she excused herself. She stood to leave but he stopped her "Do you want to dance?"

"No thanks." Annabeth shook her head politely, trying to pull her arm free.

"Why not?" he questioned, "It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me or anything."

Annabeth's face squinted in disgust "Luke, let go."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Percy stepped in front of her "Luke, she said no. Let her go." he said while shoving Luke's hand off her.

"Percy, man. This is the second time you've cock-blocked me."

Percy's eyes narrowed "Take the hint, bro. She's not interested."

"She can tell me that herself." Luke went to walk around him, but Percy stopped him with a hand to the chest, holding him back.

"Back off, Luke."

"What the fuck? Why don't you go take care of your own girlfriend. Move out of my way, Jackson." Luke said, annoyed, pushing Percy's arm off him.

Annabeth stepped to the side, taking in Percy's face. She doesn't think she's ever seen Percy so mad before. But, why? Percy shoved Luke "I said, back off."

A few people had turned to stare, and security walked over "What's the problem here, guys?"

Percy didn't take his eyes off Luke "No problem."

"Regardless, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave."

Great. Kicked out. Annabeth turned to find Jason and Piper while they were being lead out of the club, but all she saw was a mash of different bodies on the dance floor.

"I'll just text them that we're heading back to our building." Percy said as they stepped out.

Annabeth sighed, crossing her arms "I can handle myself, Percy. There was no need for you to get involved."

She could feel his glare harden "So, next time the guy is trying to force himself on you, I should just look the other way?" he questioned "Not happening."

Annabeth was taken aback by his harsh tone, and decided not to argue for the taxi ride home. The whole ride was nothing but uncomfortable silence, and she could tell Percy was still angry. When they got to their building, she mumbled a goodbye as they went their separate ways to their own floors. Annabeth took the hair tie out and let her hair fall. She threw her phone on the couch in frustration and started pacing.

The next thing she knew, she was storming out of her apartment and towards Percy's.

"Percy!" she called out.

He stepped out of his room as she barged in, and she froze momentarily when she noticed he was shirtless. Oh. She could definitely tell that he was a swimmer. He caught her off track moment, but she soon remembered why she was there in the first place. Focus!

"I remember what happened that night." she finally admitted, feeling a burden off her chest.

He raised a brow at her as he approached her and sat on the armrest of the couch beside her. Annabeth frowned. She wished he would put a shirt on for this conversation. It was hard enough avoiding his eyes, but now she had to avoid looking at his chest as well?

"I lied because I was embarrassed and I didn't want it to affect our friendship, which I clearly failed to do." she huffed, her hand motions sweeping between them "We can barely even talk to each other now, and before, you were the person I could talk to most."

"From what I've heard of you, and learned about you, you aren't the type at all to drunkenly make passes on your best friends boyfriend. What was that about?"

How can she be honest without completely throwing Piper under the bus?

"It was a test." she blurted out "I wanted to test your loyalty to Piper by seeing how you'd react if I threw myself at you."

"What?" Percy asked incredulously "A fucking test? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means… You passed? I trust you enough to take care of Piper. Especially if you don't let anyone make drunken passes on you. No drunken mistakes." she shrugged. She really should have thought this out more before opening her mouth. She should have been completely sober.

"Wow, thank you so much for your approval." he spat "Wait… Did Piper know about this?"

"No!" Annabeth covered quickly, but it seemed like he already knew that answer.

"That's fucked up."

"This doesn't change anything!" Annabeth insisted "I tested you. You passed. It's done. We can move on and everything can go back to how it was before the party. I miss our friendship."

"What friendship? It was all based on some… Some lie. You were testing me." he said spitefully, and she could see the muscles tense in his upper body.

Annabeth's eyes widened "No! No, listen… The friendship… That was real. That wasn't part of the test."

"Why should I believe anything you say? I can't trust anything you say now. I'm just the idiot who has been thinking about what the hell happened that night, and why it happened, and trying to fix things with you.. But to you, it was an act."

This is getting out of hand. It's too much for her to handle right now. Confrontation makes Annabeth uneasy. For many reasons.

"Listen, Percy.. Neither of us are sober right now. It was my mistake in coming over right now, and I'm an idiot for thinking it would fix things. It's clearly making it worse. We'll talk some other time, okay?"

"So you're just going to run and avoid me again?"

Annabeth shook her head as she pushed past him "No, Percy, I just…-"

But before she could finish her sentence, or even get to the door, she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her towards him so she was now standing between his knees where he sat on the arm rest.

"Percy," she started, with her hands against his bare chest. She could feel the hard muscle under her touch.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist, and the other hand tangled in her hair as he leaned up to hover to her lips with his. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and her heart thumped wildly against her chest. Shivers ran down her spine when his lips pressed against hers roughly, and he crushed her against him.

Her hands were still against his chest, and she tried to push him away, not using all the force she could. His hold on her tightened. The hand that was on her lower back dropped to the back of her naked thigh, her dress rising up.

She felt her knees weaken and her hands slowly stopped trying to push him away and with a life of their own, traveled up his chest, to his shoulders, and wrapped around his neck. Her head was telling her to pull away and slap him for forcing himself on her like this, but her body was betraying her and she found herself responding eagerly to his lips.

His hold loosened around her and she pulled back to catch her breath. She looked at him in shock, taking a step back "Percy… What the hell was that?" she asked.

He stood from his spot, his lips against her ear and she felt that shiver again "That was a test." he whispered, before walking towards his room and turning back to look at her from the doorway. "And you failed."

With that, he closed his door behind him, leaving her standing in her spot in the middle of the apartment


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Percy!

"What happened, Annie? Why did you two get kicked out?" Piper asked, as she flipped the light on to Annabeth's room. Annabeth was laying on her stomach, her blanket thrown over her head so she wouldn't have to face her friend. There was no way she could look at Piper without feeling guilty.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Annabeth mumbled, refusing to make any moves.

"About what? We were barely there half an hour and then you're kicked out!" Piper sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to place a hand on Annabeth's back.

Annabeth could feel pain in the pit of her stomach, "Luke was there. I'm guessing he thought we could continue the events from that party, and security just happened to come up when Percy was telling Luke I wasn't interested." Just saying his name made a blush of shame cover her hidden face.

Annabeth was never that friend. She had always hated the girls who would betray their friends for some guy. The thought of being pressed against a shirtless Percy earlier as he aggressively kissed her, made her want to sink into a dark pit and never come out. She wasn't even the one to initiate the kiss, but damn, if that was not one of the most passionate kisses of her life… She's never felt like her whole body was made out of jelly like that. But, it was so wrong. He's Piper's boyfriend – even though she's not sure how long that will last after tonight's revelation.

That just made the pit in her stomach churn in more pain; she's never felt this guilty before.

"Oh, bad move Luke." Piper shook her head "He's lucky Jason wasn't around for that."

Annabeth mumbled incoherently under the blanket, and Piper took that as her cue to leave. She was already feeling lightheaded from the alcohol and needed her bed. She switched off Annabeth's light "Night, Annie. See you in the morning."

"Night, Pipes."

Annabeth finally lifted the blanket off her head and sat up. What the hell had happened tonight? How had it gone from a friends night out to such a mess? She groaned. She should have kept on pretending that she didn't remember that kiss, and she should have kept on ignoring him. This wouldn't have happened. Now, she has to deal with an actual kiss, as well as the repercussions from their fight and what this would do to his and Piper's relationship… Annabeth really didn't want to move to their school and ruin her best friends relationship and their friendship all in one go.

It was supposed to be so simple, as it had been in high school. She was the decoy, and was just testing him for Piper. How did it get so complicated? Why does she feel like… This? Why did that memory of that kiss bring butterflies to her stomach? Butterflies that she really wants to stomp the life out of.

ΩΩΩ

It was the next morning when Annabeth was finishing her breakfast at the counter, that she had to deal with the repercussion of some of last night's events. Piper stormed out of her room, "Annabeth, why does Percy know about the decoy thing?!" she questioned with her face pale.

Annabeth froze with a spoon halfway to her mouth, "What did he say?"

"I called him to talk about last night, but he just seemed pissed off." Piper said, her eyes tearing up – which completely broke Annabeth's heart. Piper is strong. "And then he just went off about how I never trusted him, and how I knew you would be testing his loyalty. He said he can't be with someone who would do that!"

Annabeth set her spoon down in her bowl, slowly approaching her friend, "Piper, breathe. Can you please sit down?"

She let Annabeth lead her to the couch before spinning around to look at her "What the hell happened last night?"

Annabeth had to calm her own racing heart. "Pipes… I slipped up." She began hesitantly, "He's been really confused since I tried to kiss him that night at the party. He wouldn't let it go. And then I just.. I told him. I told him I had done it as a test to see if he was really loyal, and I told him how you had no idea about it, but I guess he just figured it out anyways."

Oh, and your boyfriend kissed me.

Annabeth could see the pained look on her friends face. She reached over, grabbing her hand, "I'm so sorry, Piper. Please know I didn't think it would end up like this. I honestly believed it would've helped, not… Make things worse. And I never wanted you to be thrown under the bus like this."

Piper nodded, "I believe you. I know you wouldn't tell him on purpose. I know you wouldn't screw me over."

Annabeth flash backed to being pressed up against Percy's bare chest, his hands firmly on her naked thigh, and his lips on hers…

Annabeth felt her eyes lower in shame, and her hold loosened on Piper's hand, "I'm so sorry, Pipes."

"It's not your fault. The reason he knew that I would know, is because I've been paranoid about trusting him since the beginning. He tried to convince me to trust him and give the relationship a true chance, but… I just couldn't do it." She sighed, putting her face in her hands. She brought her legs onto the couch, and Annabeth put an arm around her.

She bit her lip as she felt her own eyes sting. She was just suppose to be a decoy. Not ruin their relationship.

Annabeth knows it's not her fault that Percy kissed her, but the way it made her feel… That was wrong. And that made Annabeth feel like the worst friend in the world. Piper was crying against her, and to some degree, she felt like it was her fault.

A part of her wanted to storm up to Percy's apartment and demand that he apologize to Piper, but the other part was too scared to see him.

ΩΩΩ

It had been two weeks since Percy and Piper broke up. Piper had taken the break up pretty roughly, but she's doing better. Jason had come by their apartment a few days after and told Annabeth that Percy was still pissed off about the whole stunt.

Their classes had started, and Piper hadn't been happy to know that she had not one, but three, classes with Percy. She had even tried to talk Annabeth in to going to her classes with her so she wouldn't have to be alone in a room with him. Not that it made since to Annabeth since it was a class full of people. She convinced her friend to suck it up and go because she's Piper McLean. She's never feared seeing a guy before.

Percy didn't talk to them anymore. He only talked to Jason, and Jason would keep them updated on his life. What his band is doing, when his next show is and if they wanted to go and try to make amends, how is swimming is going.. Piper didn't care, but Annabeth did. A part of her felt like she needed to know what was going on with him.

Piper was currently at class, and Annabeth was laying on the couch bored. She checked her watch, humming and standing when she saw that Percy would be in class, too. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with Jason, and she misses him. So, she decided to go visit him. She made her way up the stairs, and opened the door – unlocked as usual.

Sitting on the couch was Percy and a girl she didn't know. Wasn't he suppose to be in class? She tore her eyes away from him, and walked over to Jason who was at the counter with his textbook opened. He looked up at her, a smile on his face, "Annie! Hey, I wasn't expecting you to come here anytime soon." his eyes glanced to Percy and the redhead before going back to her.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together."

Jason set his pen down, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He sighed, "I miss you guys. School is tough this year. But, how about going somewhere tonight? Just the three of us. Do you think Piper would be for it?"

Annabeth nodded, her smile widening. Finally, some friend time. No need to worry about Percy interrupting or Luke, or anything bad. She's needed best friend time, "I think so, yeah! I'll talk to her when she gets back from class. But… I don't really want to stick around up here. I'll see you tonight at our place?"

Jason gave her a sympathetic look but nodded. As soon as she was out the door she felt her phone vibrate against her side. She reached in her pocket, pulling her phone out and seeing a text from Percy, "Now I don't exist to you?"

What does that even mean? He was the one ignoring her. He was the one sitting in there with some other girl. What does he mean by him not existing to her? She scowled at her phone, shoving it back in her pocket. It would be better to just not reply to him.

ΩΩΩ

Piper had been reluctant in leaving the apartment, but Jason and Annabeth had eventually talked her in to it. Jason drove them to some club, they took shots together, and then they hit the dance floor. It reminded Annabeth of their times at their high school dances. They were almost like the The Three Musketeers back in those days. She took notice of the way Jason was doing things purposely to make Piper laugh – and it had been two weeks since Annabeth had seen her friend smile or laugh like that.

Jason, knowing that Piper was still feeling down, stuck with her on the dance floor. When Piper walked off to find the restroom, Annabeth asked if Percy would be there. Jason frowned, nodded, and pointed to the other side of the dance floor where Percy was dancing with some redhead. She rolled her eyes, and looked back to Jason. They had one of their silent conversations, agreeing that Piper didn't need to see him, and to keep her from his area.. And to give her a few more drinks.

Piper came rushing back over to her friends, slipping her arms around Annabeth's waist and smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here." she let go of Annabeth and grabbed hers and Jason's arms, dragging them towards the bar, "We need more drinks, though."

They sat down to rest at the counter, drinking and talking. Piper was looking happier by the minute, and that made Annabeth feel good. She loved seeing her best friend so happy. Jason stood, grabbing Piper's hand and dragging her back on to the dance floor. Annabeth brought her drink to her lips, watching the two of them. She has a lot of respect for Jason. He should have been back in his apartment studying, but he brought his two friends out tonight because one of them was sad. She knows how much Piper means to him. She really shouldn't be so surprised by it.

She really hopes one day Piper will see how much Jason cares for her.

Annabeth set her now empty cup on the counter, standing to join her friends. When she stepped forward, she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up, startled, and her eyes fell onto an all too familiar pair of green eyes. Annabeth tried to side step past him, but he took a step to block her. He placed his hands on the counter to lock her into place, leaning down until his face was directly in front of hers, "Don't you have decoy duties or something?"

Annabeth felt the color drain from her face and tried to push him away, but he didn't budge, "You're an asshole." Annabeth heard herself say, "Instead of being a man and giving Piper the courtesy of a proper respectful end to the relationship, you broke up with her over the phone. How middle school is that?"

Percy didn't seemed phased by her. He leaned closer and Annabeth swallowed, wishing she could find a way around him, "Why did you do it? It doesn't sound like something you would do."

The harsh tone he had used first was now gone. He looked like he really wanted to know, but there's no way Annabeth is going to throw Piper under a bus. She straightened her back, narrowing her eyes at him "You don't know me at all, then."

Percy laughed, but it didn't make her feel good like it usually does. It was.. Bitter. It made her heart speed up. She wasn't prepared to see Percy tonight, or talk to him anytime soon. The look in his eyes scared her. He frowned at her, "Are you forgetting what you told me? What you haven't even told your 'best friends'?" Annabeth froze up, "Your own family didn't want you, Annabeth. So you come running back to your friends. No one wants you. Is that why you did it? You were jealous of your friends relationship? Get over yourself, Annabeth."

That hit home. She had told him what happened with her family in confidence and now he's using it to hurt her? Her eyes stung, "Fuck off, Percy." she spat, shoving at his arm so she could walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, "Where are you going? Do you have another guy to throw yourself at? To test? Is that your thing? To get drunk and throw yourself at people like a sl-.." before he could finish the word, she had her hand raised to slap him. He grabbed her wrist before her hand could connect, and brought it behind her back so her chest was pushed against his "Stop while you're ahead."

Annabeth backed away from him, fighting a million emotions within her… One of which was to wipe that smirk off his face.

Annabeth knew she had hurt him, though. She had made him feel like their entire friendship had been a lie. And that hurt Annabeth more than anything, because he had let her in. He had let her see the softer side to him. One that he clearly didn't put on display. He had genuinely been affected by Annabeth trying to kiss him, and he had cared for her hurt feelings. Then, finding out it had been a test, really made him feel like an idiot.

And now he was purposely trying to hurt her. And it was working.

Annabeth doesn't know why this stranger, Percy, affects her so much. She didn't even know he existed two months ago… And now he was making her question her loyalty to her childhood best friend. How the hell is that possible? What was this weird thing between her and Percy? Two weeks ago, she didn't want to lose their friendship. But, friends don't have random steamy kisses and all these feelings.

Percy is wasted, that much is obvious. He didn't care that Piper and Jason were in sight of them. It didn't bother him what they would have thought had they caught a glimpse of their encounter at the bar. She needed to talk to him. She needed to make him understand her so that he stops the cold demeanor.


End file.
